Hunter's Moon
by SupernaturalRomantic
Summary: Two hunters of man meet and the results are...unexpected


**Disclaimer: Predator is owned by Jim and John Thomas and 20th Century Fox, Van Helsing is owned by Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios. I'm just having two movie creatures meet each other for fun.**

 **A/N: I wanted the Predator to go after a werewolf and I chose Van Helsing's universe because I liked the werewolf design, enjoy the short story.**

The full moon rose above the forest, as the beast ran through the autumn leaves. They crunched under his large paws. His maw was already covered in human blood, earlier he had feasted on human flesh but still he hungered for more. When he was in this form he was always hungry for fresh meat. He was following his nose and ears for even the slightest evidence of more game.

The Yautja had been watching the beast for some time now. He'd originally been tracking some humans, but when he saw this beast in action its savagery had impressed him greatly. He just knew he had to hunt this creature. The beast was coming toward him at a great speed; the hunter was hidden in a tree just waiting.

The beast stopped dead in his tracks when he caught wind of something. He sniffed the air to figure out what the smell exactly was. When his nose failed him, his eyes looked up and saw a vague see-through outline in a tree. The werewolf let out a growl as a warning to whatever it was. He could hear a somewhat clicking growl as a response to his own growl; he tilted his head not knowing what to make of that.

Within seconds of the mutual growling three red dots appeared on his grey furred chest. Then he heard a blasting noise, he dodged to his left missing the cannon shot with seconds to spare. He landed hard on his side; he looked up than to see the outline become solid. The alien jumped down to the ground to get a better shot.

The alien readied his cannon again, this time the werewolf got on all fours and jumped out of the way. The shooting and jumping continued for a few moments until the alien hunter got tired of the game. He decided to launch his net, it whizzed toward the werewolf at a high speed. The werewolf was in mid-crouched getting ready to jump again when the net caught and pinned him to a tree.

The metal netting cut into the supernatural creature's fur and skin. The hunter walked toward him, with his wrist blades drawn. The grey and tan colored alien was prepared to finish the beast off. He shook his head causing the metal "bands" on his shoulder-length dreadlocks to knock against each other.

The werewolf thrashed and struggled about to try and get out of the net. The metal dug into his skin worse, but with a titan's worthy amount of strength the creature broke free. He collapsed to the forest floor a bleeding mess. The beast got to his feet and upon seeing the alien hunter; he let loose a loud and vicious snarl at him.

The werewolf lunged at the hunter, biting and tearing into his right arm that held the blades, the alien let loose a deafening roar at the intense pain. In turn the hunter punched the animal in the side of the head. Stunned, the werewolf let go of the arm. He shook his head, letting blood and saliva fly from his mouth. The alien took his chance and slashed at the werewolf's abdomen, causing his innards to spill at his feet.

With the last of his strength the werewolf plowed into the alien, sticking his sharp claws through his chest with enough force to sever his spinal cord. They both fell to the ground, with the werewolf lying on top of him. Not being able to move his limbs, the alien could do nothing but lie there and slowly wait to die as the werewolf bled to death. The last thing he saw was the full moon shining brightly in the night sky.

The next morning a group of human hunters had found the pair, not knowing what to do with the dead man and a strange masked man the hunters had put them on their horses and took the back to their village. Once there the villagers gathered around to see what was going on. They looked at the naked man and could tell that he had died from the cuts to his body and the large gash to his belly.

They had more caution when they examined the masked man. Seeing the blood stained blades on his wrist and a hole through its chest. They figured out who the naked man's killer was and how he died. Seeing the green blood like substance that surrounded the gaping hole in his chest did puzzle them. One bold man started to fiddle with the tubes that connected to the mask after a few minutes he was able to disconnect them with a hiss; he removed it and gasped at what he saw. The crowed of people stared at the strange tusked mouth and dead yellow eyes. Whispers of "devil" and "demon" spread quickly through out the village. The same man began touching an odd device on the creature's other wrist, accidently setting of the self-destruct sequence. Everyone started to question the unusual beeping noise that came from the device. The man dropped the arm and jumped to his feet backing away quickly, as the noise got faster and faster. They had no way of knowing that within minutes the whole village and the surrounding area would be totally obliterated.

The field agent walked up to the giant crater, wondering what could have caused it. He had a feeling it wasn't a meteorite like he had heard about. All the weeks he had spent traveling to this remote spot in Transylvania, he could not figure out what happened here. All of a sudden he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he looked up toward the clear blue sky.

 **A/N: Well, please tell me what you think good or bad I want to know, thank you and have a nice day.**


End file.
